


When I first opened my eyes.

by Maevve



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maevve/pseuds/Maevve
Summary: Chloe and Richard meet again. Richard finally decides to act.Sorry but there are not enough works for this rare-pair, had to change that a little
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900/Chloe, chloe900, rk900xchloe





	When I first opened my eyes.

November 16th. 20:40  
Kamski's mansion

The snow was falling softly on his shoulders, each step echoing with the sound of crispy snow under his shoes. Richard stepped on the porch, knocking on the door of the huge modern residence in the outskirts of Detroit. Barely a second passed as a pretty android girl opened the door. It was her, Chloe. It wasn't the first time they met each other, so she smiled at him, "Oh, Richard! Nice to see you"  
"Good evening, Chloe", he answered softly. Seeing her again made his plastic heart skip a beat for the reasons he couldn't still explain to himself.  
The first time he saw her was right after his activation. Surrounded by roses and bright light she stood right beside Elijah, helping finish all the settings needed. Seeing something or more like someone so gorgeous made him experience several errors at once. She noticed that too, checking his interface. But didn't say a word to their creator, covering all the traces so he wouldn't shut Richard down. At that moment still being a machine he couldn't process the whole situation, but with the time he started reminiscing on this more and more each day. Could he be scared back then? Is he grateful now that she being a deviant herself somehow implemented the same thing in him? And why would she do that?  
"Is Mr Kamski home?", he asked, coming inside.  
"No, he's at some charity party event. He got the invitation last minute and was glad to finally get more attention. I guess he's not really interested in taking me with him anymore, so..I guess he's gonna be home late. But if it's important I can call him now", Chloe answered.  
"No need in that. I was just...that's about our recent investigation", rk900 tried to sound convincing  
"Oh. So then, do you need anything else?", the girl nodded  
"Not really." His gaze lingered on her a little longer than it probably should have  
"It was nice to see you , Richard. ", Chloe noticed his gaze, blushing a little. Though it didn't go unnoticed for him.  
"I would like to have a walk with you, Chloe. Right now in fact. The weather is beautiful. But I insist on you wearing something warmer than this... " He eyed her up and down, catching artificial breath in the process, "...nice dress of yours "  
"I...what? You want me to go outside with you, now?" She asked trying to figure out what he's up to.  
"Correct".  
"...but what if..", Chloe started and Richard quickly interrupted her  
"He's not coming back home today until at least 4 in the morning"  
The answer was short, precise and suspicious?  
"How do you know that? Richard?", the blonde raised her brows a little in surprise  
"Get dressed first, please. And we can talk about it later, right now it's not that important..please?" - he smiled at her but still it was somehow clear that he was nervous.  
"And what if I say no?" She said looking him in the eyes  
"You won't." Nines took her hand in his kissing it gently. Shiver instantly went down her spine.  
"Give me a minute." She pulled her hand back, heading towards the bedroom. She could still feel electricity and warmth spreading from his lips on her hand.  
She tried to calm down looking in the mirror, brushing her blonde locks. Though it didn't really help. She was thinking about the first time she saw him. He wasn't awake yet, Elijah was perfecting his newest creation and to her this brand new rk900 already seemed perfect. His features, hair, hands, everything seemed impossibly attractive. Sometimes she would sneak up into the laboratory just to sit there in silence and study carefully his handsome face. She even brought roses once, Elijah thought it was for him, just a regular thing for Chloe to do stuff around his house. But the truth is those flowers reminded her of nines and he was the reason she brought them. Blue roses, the color of his icy cold eyes.  
"Chloe?", a soft voice came above her left ear  
She shivered a little feeling a pair of hands hugging her from behind.  
"It's been 15 minutes and you're still in your white dress? As much as I like it..aren't we going outside ?" It was Richard, he couldn't wait for her any longer so he came right into her room.  
"Oh..I'm sorry", she awkwardly replied.  
"For what, dear?" He couldn't help but smile noticing her visible sudden shyness. Was it because of him? Is he the reason she's blushing? The thought made his thirium pump flatter.  
"I was just thinking, didn't mean to make you wait so long" she turned to face him.  
"I'll wait for you for as long as you ask me to" he said in a serious voice raising his hand to her face tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear.  
She looked down trying not to meet his intent gaze. Richard didn't seem to be content about that taking her chin in his hand bringing it up so that now she looked right into his silver eyes.  
"I think I..." - Chloe couldn't finish the sentence as he crushed his lips into hers.  
She was taken aback starting to feel hot in every part of her body. Soon she gave in kissing him back. Chloe pulled nines closer, hands roaming on his sides beneath the jacket. The black turtleneck he wore felt soft against her fingers. Richard tried to stay calm feeling her fragile body so close to his firm one.  
His breathing hitched. Suddenly there was no room for being patient anymore. Suddenly it wasn't enough to just collect information about her piece by piece since the day he first saw her eyes opening his own for the very first time in his life. He was aching to get more, to taste her, to take her far away and make his forever.  
"Aren't we going anywhere?" Chloe tried to ask between the kisses, gasping and panting now.  
The only answer she got was him backing her against the vanity, small grunt escaping his mouth. Hairbrush and couple of small bottles falling on the floor from the vanity. Richard went down leaving hot kisses on her neck, holding her waist in his firm hands. At this point it was barely possible for him to stop, he's been starving and just now he could finally devour her whole till the very last drop. She tried to push him away a little, feeling hesitant. Was it right? She dreamed of that moment before for sure. But they never really talked before. Meeting only couple of times, sharing glances, barely sharing touches on each other's hands. He collected her pictures and at times stayed at his mental garden for longer than he should have. Oh how he wished she was there. His previous model had Amanda as AI interface inside of his imaginary zen garden. The newest rk900 eventually got the update without any AI of this sort. No Amanda, no one else there, only the place with roses and trees where he could relax and just ponder. He liked snow and at times he would imagine this gorgeous blonde android girl in the snow taking care of his always blue roses. Snowflakes in her hair, blue hue tinting her soft cheeks. It was pretty innocent at first, his thoughts never went too far. Just seeing her brought a lot of pleasure into his system, along with new errors in the code. Couple of times he spaced out which caused him problems at work, an android not being able to concentrate what the hell right.  
A muffled sigh escaped her lips, "Richard, let's go get some fresh air, please", she pleaded. At this moment it was clear for Chloe she can't handle all these emotions at once. She needed time? She definitely needed him now too and it was tearing her apart.  
"My regulators are not as updated as..."  
"Mine" Richard murmured kissing her neck again. He reluctantly pulled away from her, cradling through his brown hair.  
"Take your time" he added softly not looking away for a second. She started taking her dress off hesitating since nines was still looking at her as if being hypnotized  
"Oh sorry, I'll wait in the hall" he left the room still feeling his dark jeans getting tighter in the front.  
"I'm ready", Chloe emerged closing the door behind her. She was wearing a pair of white pants, grey sweater and navy blue wool coat.  
"Gorgeous" Nines whispered more to himself.  
She heard it anyway, taking him by the elbow heading towards the front door of the mansion.


End file.
